


Always

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, First Kiss, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: AU/One-shot. Tohru returns to the Honke after being away four years. Hatori calls her to visit Akito not knowing that things have drastically changed since she has been gone. Her life is about to change forever.I do not make any money/profit from this fanfic those rights belong to the owner of the anime/manga of Fruits Basket.





	Always

Just watching her makes my body hard. Fuck. I need her. I need to be inside her. To feel her warm yielding flesh under my hands. She doesn’t know she does this to me, but she does. Just her simple smile, or laugh, the light brushes against me drives me insane. 

“Hatori?” A soft voice, and her hand lands on my shoulder. 

“Hmm, sorry. Did you say something, Tohru?” I internally sigh as those big, trusting eyes look into mine. 

“I asked if everything is alright? You called and said I needed to come to the Honke.” Her tone worried, and I can’t say that I blame her. She has been away from home for the past four years, and she left under stressful circumstances. Kyo was caught cheating on her, why I will never understand. She is just too perfect for words. 

“Yes, Akito wishes to see you. You haven’t seen him since you returned a week ago, and he has been worried.” I murmur as I look at her full lips. What I want to do to those lips will be my undoing. 

I watch as Tohru visible relaxes and sits in the chair next to my desk. “I see. How is he doing these days?” 

“He is fine. Would you like me to bring you to him?” I harden in response thinking about what is to come. Tohru is always so trusting in others. To say things have changed since she has been gone is an understatement. Sure, we were free from the curse now thanks to her, but now without her here, we are lost. We need her to stay, and I won the lottery. She will be mine before the day is done, and everyone knows it. 

“That would be great.” She stands and straightens out her dress, and nods in my direction. I place my hand on the small of her back as I lead her to the end of her life as she knows it. They are waiting for her. Waiting for her to arrive and make things alright here once again. Not much further now, and she will never leave the clutches of the Sohmas again. 

I inhale deeply and take in her scent, it’s intoxicating. She always smelled of vanilla, and summertime. My hand pressed more firmly to her back, and guide her forward. Soon I will taste all of her. She will be bound to me for eternity. She does not know the dark secret that looms over the Honke now. A deal that was struck with Akito by an immortal, a promise of eternal life since she left us. Each of us darker than before. We search the light. The light that was Tohru that made our days brighter.

I slide the door open to the dim chambers and lead her to the center of the room. I can feel Tohru stiffen slightly as I guide her down to waiting cushion on the floor. I look at her features and I can see it. Confusion, and perhaps fear. The atmosphere in the room is one of darkness. I know she can feel it. We all live in the shadows now. 

“Tohru.” Akito lets out a soft coo, as he saunters to Tohru. 

“Akito.” Tohru blinks up at him. I know she can see the changes in Akito. The once sickly god now has a light pallor to his skin, his raven hair a stark contrast against it. His eyes dark red. He looks healthier now. He is, he is immortal after all. The fear of never dying erased. 

Akito caresses her head lovingly as he gazes down at her. “I’m glad you are home. You have...grown.” 

Tohru smiles up at him, the light shining in her eyes. “You look well, too, Akito.” 

Akito chuckles, and a smile plays at the corner of his lips. “I am very well.” He lowers himself to her level and leans closer to her. He looks around the room and sighs. All the former zodiacs are there hidden in shadows. Watching….waiting for when Tohru will join the family. 

“We have missed you.” He whispers in her ear. 

Tohru shifts in her seat and grasps Akito’s hands in her own. I see her confusion when she touches him. He is cold to the touch. “I-I missed you, too.” She breaths. 

Akito smirks and plants a soft kiss to her neck. “No worries, we will have all the time in the world now.” He lets out a soft chuckle. His gaze meets mine and nods. 

I close my eyes and slowly open them, drinking in Tohru’s petite body in front of me. I lower myself behind her, and wrap my arms around her, caging her. She lets out a yelp of surprise as I pull her more firmly against me. 

She looks over her shoulder and up at me with a face of confusion. “H-hatori?” 

I smile down at her as I lower my head to the crook of her neck. “Just relax, Tohru.” I hum against her neck as I nuzzle it lovingly. “I’ve got you.” I lick her neck, and let out a soft moan. Her taste is heavenly. I sink my teeth into her tender flesh and moan as her taste explodes in my mouth. 

Tohru’s breath hitches, and he ties to pull away from my hold. Akito is holding her legs down as they start to thrash about. A silent breathless scream leaves her throat as my venom pumps through her body. I am claiming her, she will be mine. A bond that is unbreakable. She will be compelled to listen to my every command. 

I feel her go limp in hold, and I pull back and lick the wound lightly and sigh as I settle her onto my lap. I can see my mark on her neck, and I am pleased. Soon she will awaken to a new life. 

Akito stands and adjusts his robes and looks down at the two of us and grins broadly. “Take her to your home.” He lets out a chuckle. “I am sure I will not see you two for a little while when she wakes. I know she will have to be acquainted with how things are now.” 

The others former zodiacs ghost forward and surround us as they look at Tohru. Relief washes their features as they see their light laying in my arms. Her beauty now is enchanting, and she is mine. I stand with ease and pull her closer to my body. “I will ensure that she adjusts well.” I smirk as I look at Akito. 

The crowd parts as I walk towards my villa with my bride in my arms. A slow measured pace, enjoying the night air. It feels like a soft caress against my skin as make my way to my villa. My home where I will share it will Tohru. My new bride.

I enter the villa quietly and make my way up to the master bedroom where I will finish claiming my bride. There is one more step to make this bond stronger. I need to claim her body as well. Her sole is already mine the moment my teeth sunk into her delicate skin, injecting my venom. I have already prepared everything beforehand, even before she stepped foot on Honke grounds tonight.

I lay her gently on the bed and step away, removing my clothes slowly as I watch her stir. She will wake soon. Anticipation curls into my abdomen as I watch her petite from move. Soon I will be inside her, marking her inside, too. The moment I have been waiting for since the moment I met her. I have wanted her legs wrapped around me, her screaming my name in ecstasy, and she will soon. I know I am a very generous lover, and I want to make her happy. 

I lay down next to her and cup her cheek and place a gently kiss on her lips before a nuzzle her neck once more. I breath in her scent and groan. She is intoxicating. My hand ghosts down her sides and I lift her dress slightly higher, my hand gliding up her soft skin, I can feel her body heat rising. It is due to my venom. She is burning on the inside I know. The process is thankfully short, but painful. I know because I was turned by Akito. The first one he turned. I am bound to him like I was before. He is the leader of our clan. Everyone that has been turned lives here now behind these walls. The Sohma family has become even more reclusive. We are just thankful that Akito is no longer angry like he was before. He lets us choose our mates. Akito spoke about Tohru, and several of us wanted her, but I was the lucky one. Yuki, Haru, Shigure all wanted her, too.

A soft moan breaks my musing and Tohru blinks her eyes open. Her eyes searching until they land on mine. I grin down at her, as I give her hip a gentle squeeze. “Hatori?’ Her voice is hoarse. I know she is thirsty, and water will not quench the pain. 

“Tohru.” I let out a hushed whisper. “I know you are slightly disoriented right now, but I need to you be a good girl, and do what I say.” 

Tohru nods, and I internally smirk. ‘Good girl.’ “I need you to...drink from me.” 

Tohru’s face clouds with confusion, and her hand raises to her mouth and her delicate fingers press her newly formed fangs. She lowers her hand and looks at the tiny puncture she had made on her finger. I grasp her wrist and bring her finger to my mouth, and gently suck the blood that has collected there. Her eyes widen, and then become half lidded. I can see lust burning through them. 

I shift my naked form closer to her and cup the back of her head, and gently coax her closer to me. I press her face gently to my neck and run my fingers through her hair. “Drink, Tohru. Let your instincts take over.” I hum as I feel her nuzzle my neck. I feel the gentle brush of her lips, and the light scrapping of her teeth before she firmly bites down and drinks. I shutter slightly in pleasure and pull her closer to me. This feeling is almost overpowering. I am very aware of her, and her feelings now. She wants me as much as I want her.

My hand slips down towards her zipper of her dress, and I deftly move it down, and slip her upper half out of it while she continues to drink. My nails scrap lightly against her back as I unclasp her bra and toss it beside the bed. She lets out a shuttering moan as she licks the wound and pulls back.

My lips meet hers in a hungry kiss. I want to consume her, all of her. I need her. Her delicate fingers thread through my hair, and pulls me closer. I know it’s my blood that is calling to her now, the bond that I forced on her, but I don’t care. I want her, and now, she wants me. 

I shift my position slightly and raise her hips as I remove her dress, and panties together. She is now bare to me to see. Her body is beautiful. She has soft curves, and full breast. She presses closer to me, and wraps one of her legs around my hip, and pulls me to her. I groan and move her to her back as I hover over her, never breaking the kiss. 

Tohru clings to me as I move my hand between her thighs, and press lightly against her mound. She bucks her hips, and an impatient mewl leaves her lips. I pull back and chuckle at her. “Patience my love, I want to enjoy this.” I whisper. I kiss her neck and make my way down her heated skin. I take one of her perfect breast and gently squeeze. I know she is still transforming, and I need to be gentle with her. I am very aware of my strength, and make gentle touches to her skin. I take the other breast, and trace my tongue around it before I take her pert bud into my greedy mouth, biting down slightly. 

“Hatori.” She moans as she squirms in my hold. I know she feels slightly drunk, and all of her senses are over powered right now. “Please.” She takes a shuttering breath as I add more presser to her clit, and make small circles with my thumb as I enter a finger into her wet folds. 

A feral growl comes up my throat as she gyrates against my hand, needing more friction. I quicken my pace, and enter a second finger, and then a third, stretching her. I am well aware I am ‘gifted’, and I don’t want to hurt her while she is still in the process of becoming immortal like me. My abdomen tightens when I feel her essence on my fingers, making them soaking wet. She is ready for me to take her body, too.

I move our bodies and now she is straddling my hips, and she is above me panting as she looks down at me. Her eyes are dilated and skin flushed. I sit up and now we are face to face. I capture her lips and slip my tongue in her mouth as she lets out another shuttering moan. I wrap my arm around her waist and lift her slowly as I position myself at her entrance. “Lower yourself, I want you to ride me, love.” I rasp out in a husky tone. 

She wraps her slim arms around my neck, and lowers herself onto me, eyes locked with mine as she does. She pauses for a moment as she is panting, and suddenly she slams down onto me, completely filling her. Fuck. She lets out a low hiss and stills as she leans in and kisses me. A passionate kiss that makes me shutter. She will be the end of me if she doesn’t move soon. I can feel her tight warmth clench around me as she slowly starts to rotate her hips, rocking against me. 

Leaning her forehead against mine, she looks down where we are connected. She lets out a low moan as she continues to rock into me, she grasps my hair and starts to move slightly faster. “Gods, Tohru.” I grunt as she continues a faster pace. A growl leaves my lips as I grasp her hips, and help her go faster. I can feel that I am building. This will be over faster than I intended. 

“Hatori.” She mewls as her head tips back. One of her hand moves to her breast and she lightly rolls her nipple and bites her bottom lips. She let out a loud moan, and I can feel her tighten around me even more. 

“Damn it.” I growl as I flip us, I am now hovering over her, and I set a punishing rhythm as I rotate my hips, making sure she will know who belongs there. Who she belongs to now. I can feel her building, her walls are starting to spasm around my length as I go deeper lifting her leg. “Cum for me, Tohru.” I grunt as I slam into her. “Let go.” 

My name escapes her full lips in a loud moan, like a litany, and I am undone watching her as her head tips back, and her eyes roll in the back of her head. I grasp her hips and give her several more powerful thrust, and I still, holding her tight against me. I collapse on her, panting slightly and nuzzle her neck, and bite, drinking from her deeply. It is done. She is mine forever, never to leave my side. I let out a shuttering moan as she bites my shoulder and pulls me closer, shifting her hips under me, as we are still connected. 

I lick the wound and lean my head on her shoulder as I feel myself growing again while still inside her. “You are mine now, Tohru. Always.” I breath as I start to move within her, and I take her to higher heights that she had never seen before. 

She pulls her head back and I lift mine, as she bucks up and meets my thrusts. “Always.” Her lips meet mine, and together we will spend eternity together, never being alone again. For she is my light, and she will chase the dark days away.


End file.
